


Encounters with Fal´ru

by Drarnegas



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Ballsucking, F/M, Gentle Sex, Kissing, rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarnegas/pseuds/Drarnegas
Summary: Here are stories with my OC and various character from different fandom





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> While wandering the emerald forest looking for Grimm to hunt Jaune notices a light emanating from deep within the forest when he goes and investigates he is encounterd by Fal’Ru. Entranced by her beauty Jaune ask’s one thing of her and that is to have sex with him and she graciously agrees. (Anal,rimjob,ballsucking,romantic).

Jaune was currently walking through the Emerald forest, he had been given an assignment by Glynda Goodwitch to walk in and kill a numbers of Grimm´s. The reason was that he had fail on a few writing assignments and now he had to do this hunt trip unless he wanted to quit Beacon. If Jaune had been given this assignment a few months ago then he would be worry, but thanks to Pyrrha´s training he had been getting stronger and he believed in himself.

He had been wondering around the woods for an hour now and had´t come across any Grimm at the moment, however he did spot something that was glowing deeper within the forest. Curious to what it was he made his way through the woods, the more closer he got to the light, he started to hear what sounded like someone singing. It was something that he had never heard before, it was so soothing that it made him feel relax. Once he made through woods he came into a clearing and what he saw stun him.

At a small pond sat an incredible beautiful woman, more beautiful then any other woman that he had ever seen. She was just sitting on a rock their with her legs knee deep in the water, she was naked and only her body length platinum blond hair was covering some parts of her breast. Her yellowish skin look so exotic to him. He just look at her and listen to her singing, it seems tho all of his problem went away the more he listen. Suddenly the woman stop singing and she look at him.

“Hello human.”

Once again Jaune could´t believe how soothing her voice was, he was so lost that he almost forgot to replay.

“Ehm, hi. My name is Jaune Arc, who might you be?”

“My name is Fal´ru. Nice to meet you Jaune Arc, if I may ask why are you here so deep within this forest.”

“Ehm the thing is I´m suppose to go and hunt some Grimm´s but I can´t seem to find any of them. Then I saw you light and heard your singing and well it was enchanting really. Your very beautiful.”

“Thank you Jaune, your very kind to say that, its been long since I meet an human.”

“Really, you don´t leave the woods?”

“Rarely, this is my home after all and my sisters lives here as well. Anyway should´t you be going and continue your hunt?”

“Yes I should but their is one thing I would like to ask you.”

“You may”

“Can I have sex with you.” After those words left him Jaune drop his gear and covered his mouth. Reality seemed to come back to him, what was he doing just bluntly ask this mysterious and beautiful woman if she wanted to have sex with him. He sounded like a creep or asshole, why o why did he say that.

“I would gladly have sex with you Jaune.”

Again Jaune could´t believe what he heard, was she for real. Did she want to have sex with him after saying that.

“Y,,,you mean it?”

“Yes unless you don´t want to.”

“No no no, ehm yes I do want to have sex with you. I just thought that you would´t want to have sex with a stranger that just ask you so bluntly.”

Fal´ru just giggle at what he said. “Jaune your not the first and will not be the last one to ask me for sex in such blunt matter, I´m use to it really.” Fal´ru said as she got out of the water and walk towards him. Her curved hips swaying with every step and her breast bounce a little. Her body was on full display as Jaune could see her D cups and her pussy that had a few strain of hairs above it. Fal´ru took his face and lean down a little before she kiss him, Jaune just let her take control as he close his eyes and relax and enjoy. Fal´ru was gentle with her kiss, she went slowly with her tongue dragging the kiss out. Jaune moved his hands over her body gentle groping her ass and waist. Fal´ru then stop and pull away as Jaune open his eyes again.

“Now Jaune what would you like to do.”

“I want to fuck your ass if that´s ok.”

“It is but you have to lube it a little.It´s been to long since I had a male to have sex with and thus my ass is tighter then what is use to be.” Fal´ru said going over to a log and bend over and move her hair out of the way before she spread her ass cheeks open. Jaune moved over and kneel down before grabbing those cheeks and push his tongue into that small hole. Fal´ru moan and started to hum as Jaune move his tongue around her rectum, lubing her up. Jaune was rock hard and could feel that he was close to cum in his pants. Fal´ru tasted so good, that was the only reason he could think of as to why he was this close to cumming without even fucking her. He did stop when he felt that she was lube enough and so he pull away and stood up pulling his pants down and pull out his 10 inch cock and line it up against that now wet hole, he grab her hips and trusted in. Both Jaune and Fal´ru moan as he entered her, he started to fuck her in a steady pace. Jaune could´t believe how tight her ass was, even with the lubing he had done she was tight enough that he could feel her ass clinging around his cock, trying to milk him for his cum. But it also felt so good, she was so warm in here and that made it all feel so much better.

For some reason Jaune thought that it just did´t feel right to go rough with her, not that she was fragile, it just felt as he should go this pace. Fal´ru meanwhile started to sing again along with the rhythm of Jaune´s thrust. Again Jaune felt relax as he fuck her ass. Jaune kept going in this pace while he lean down and over Fal´ru´s body and kiss it from her back to her her neck, he moved one of his hands to her her breast and squeeze it. All the while Fal´ru kept singing with hints of moaning in her voice.

“Fal´ru I´m about to cum.”

Fal´ru stop singing and were now moaning, “Please cum inside me.” She said and Jaune did so a he increase his pace, before hilting inside her and came. Rope after rope of thick cum shot into her ass as Jaune came more then what he had ever done, after a solid min he was done and pull out his now limp cock. “Mm that was nice Jaune, I do hope you like it as well.”

“I,,,I did, but Fal´ru their is one more thing I would like you to do if that´s fine.”

“And what may that be?”

“Can you,,,,please lick and suck my balls.” Jaune said as he sank down against a tree. Fal´ru moved over an went on her stomach as she grab his cock and balls and started to lick his cum tanks. Jaune moan as he throw his head back as he felt that tongue against his nut sack. It was heaven, everything about Fal´ru was heaven like. Her kisses, her ass, skin, breast it all felt so good. And now that she licking and sucking his balls, he felt that he could die in peace. Fal´ru kept worshiping Jaune´s balls until they were coated in her drool, she gave those fat nuts a kiss and that was enough to make Jaune cum again before going limp. She remove the cum with her hand and then dip it in the water cleaning it, she then put Jaune´s cock back into his pants.

“Th,,,thanks Fal´ru.”

“No problem, now Jaune if you still need to hunt Grimm´s their is a pack of Beowolf that way.” Fal´ru said pointing towards the east.

“Thanks, but how did you know that?”

“As an wood elf I can seen and talk with the tree spirit, that´s what my singing was it aloud me to use my magic and I use it to ask the tree for were the closet Grimm were.”

“Wow, that´s amazing, well I thank you for all of this. I better get this done before my friends worries about me.” Jaune said as he grab his gear again and went the way that the elf had pointed at, while Fal´ru went back to singing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futa Ruby has a surprise encounter with Fal'ru who takes a liking to the cute huntress.~

Ruby were making her way through the Emerald forest, she had just finish doing a solo mission taking out a pack of Grimm´s and were know taking a way back through parts of the forest that she usually did´t walk through. As she move through the forest she came to a pond and found a tall naked woman sitting at the bed of it.

“Hello human female” the woman said with such a soothing voice that Ruby felt that she was going to melt.

“H…hello. Who are you and why are you here?”

“My name is Fal´ru, I a wood elf and this is my pond. I go here to bath and relax. How come you are here?”

“I just trying to get back to my school, I finish a mission.”

“Really, well your going the wrong way then I say, I do say that you stay here as night if closing down. No need to be worry of the Grimm´s as they wont come here.” Fal´ru said.

“Oh ok I guess if you say.” Ruby said as she move to a tree trying to hid her erection, however Fal´ru grab and pull Ruby to her and put the girl´s head in her lap. “You can sleep here, it much softer then against the tree.”

Ruby did´t say anything as she immediately understood what Fal´ru meant as the elf´s lap was like lying on a pillow and being tired that she was from her mission and walking she feel asleep. Fal´ru started to sing and stroke Ruby´s hair, she look a the erect cock that was making a tent in Ruby´s skirt. The Elf giggle to herself as she found that this cute little girl had such a big tool and that she was hard for her. If Ruby could fine her way here again she was going to give the girl something that she would remembered for a long time.


End file.
